Stereo depth cameras are well-known and are often used to measure a distance from an object. One such measurement device includes a projector and a camera and is often included in a coded-light three-dimensional (3D) camera system. In a coded-light three-dimensional (3D) camera, the projector projects a known pattern (e.g., a sequence of binary code patterns (e.g., vertical stripes)) on an object (e.g., a scene), and an image of the object upon which the image is projected is captured by the camera. From the captured images, depth information may be determined. One technique for determining depth in such devices is through the use of triangulation from the known relative positions of the camera and a projector. Thus, images of objects are captured and measurements are taken to determine depth information.
Cameras in the 3D camera systems have limited depth dynamic range. The depth dynamic range is dictated by the receiver electro-optic path. In situations of objects that are close to the camera with good albedo versus situations of far objects or poor albedo (reflectivity), the camera doesn't function well since it is either saturated or has very low signal-to-noise (SNR).